Shattered
by SpiteFairyx
Summary: Eighteen year old Lily took over the responsibility of taking care of her twin sisters after her parent's death. Slender just so happens to be walking by when he finds Lily past out on the sidewalk one day when she was coming home from work. How will things work out, when Lily's twin sisters consider Slender a member of the family for saving her.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is just the prologue, so don't start complaining that it's short *winks* Check out 'If We Didn't Meet' when you got the chance. Sorry about the first chapter though, I totally got carried away and didn't correct my spelling errors. I apologize again. So here's my story, leave a review on your thoughts on what you think so far. ~Spite**

* * *

My life was perfect, I had a loving mother and father. I had two younger sisters at age 12. I was eighteen and was going to move out to college next week.

I wanted to go to college, to become a author. I wrote at home and typed the stories out, I worked at a bookstore down the street from the house. My sisters both had the dream of becoming singers. They planned on singing together.

That all change, one day.

We were taking a family trip, to the lake. It sounded boring, but we went every 6 months and it was that time again. I was reading my Twilight book, while the twins listen to music with matching headphones.

The car started swirling.

"AHHHHH!" My dad screamed and we'd crash into a building.

Everybody was badly hurt, I open the door and dragged my sisters with me. My sisters were crying as I tried to wake up my mother and father. "Guys, this isn't funny." I shook them.

"Wake up!" I screamed. I gave Crystal and, Jane my cellphone and told them to call 911.

I checked their pulse. _NO! DON'T! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT_

Minutes later the ambulance arrived. They put all of us on our own stretchers. They were trying to revive my parents. They were talking in a hush voice before, coming to me and telling me since I was the eighteen year old. I listened, and I didn't realize I was crying, until I felt the stretcher shaking

They were trying their best to calm me down. I couldn't, how could such thing happen.

I knew exactly what I was going to do now. I will take care of my sisters if that's the last thing I do. For mom..and...dad.


	2. I'll Be Home Soon

**A/N: Thanks for the love guys! Here's chapter 1, well fanfiction considers it chapter 2. WHATEVER!**

* * *

It's been 3 years, since my parents died. We lived in a apartment, it's small but we can manage. I couldn't even reach my goal, because I had to take care of Crystal and Jane. I took classes online, they're helping me get by, though I head for a master's degree.

Crystal and Jane's birthday was just yesterday, so I went and bought a small cake. They were really happy, that I celebrated with them, since I'm really busy now. It's now my responsibility, to take care of these two. Not that I have a problem with it. I love these two more than anything. I can't bear to lose them. Not like...mom and dad.

I came in from work, and set my bags on the table. I sighed, knowing those two were up. My prediction was confirmed, when those two came in with a huge smile. "You," I pointed at them, with a stern voice. "should be in bed."

"BUT!" they cried at once. I moaned, and whispered 'what?'

They sat they're laptop in front of me. I was about to protest, when they told me to shh! I decided to listen when, I heard them singing, with a great beat to the song. "How you guys do this?" I ask, checking around the room, making sure they didn't take no instruments. "We were searching for a website, where we can make our own music." answered Jane.

I sighed again, "How much did this cost?"

"It was free," Jane said with a innocent smile. A smile I knew too well.

"Okay okay, I believe you. NOT!" I stick out my tongue, childishly. They giggled, and I let a low chuckle. "I'm serious, go to bed now. You guys have school." I went over to the table, and pulled out a book to study from.

"What about you?" They ask in harmony.

"I gotta read this book, It's for work, co-worker told me to study it." The air seemed to tense, as Crystal spoke up.

"You should take a break from work, Lily." concerned already in her voice. "We hate to see you so work up, how about we get a job?"

I got up and hugged them, and bent down on one knee. "Guys, I'm not going to put you through that. Besides, it takes a lot more to knock me down!" They finally settled down, and got in their beds.

I waited, just a few more minutes just to make sure they were in the bed, sometimes those two sneak around. I finally settle into focusing on my book. "Glue covers in with, super glue..." I mumbled.

I finally closed my book after midnight, I got work at 7am tomorrow.

_~RING~~RING~~RING~_

I had just brushed my teeth, when the house phone started ringing. I picked it up, and answered in a tired voice. "Hello?"

_"I'm sorry to bother you at this hour, but can you come in?" _I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Wait! I just got off, I don't go back til' 7am!" I complained through the phone. _"We promise to pay you double, please we don't got anybody for the shifts." _This is so not good for my health. "Since your making me, leave my house at this ungodly hour, I better be paid more than double." I hissed into the phone. I was worried about Crystal and Jane. _"Of course, thank you very much!"_

The phone went dead. I walked into the kitchen, leaving a message for the twins.

_I know this is sudden, I'm very sorry for it. I been called into work, I promise to take two days off, to make up for this._

_I won't be long, I'll be back around 9pm tonight. Dinner is in the fridge, for breakfast a bowl of cereal. Crystal no coming home, with a note form the teacher today._

_Jane, your in charge. Please tidy up the house, while I'm out. _

_Love, Lils _

_P.S, were going out for pizza. _

I was out the house, and got in the car. I drove on the rode quietly.

"Damn, I didn't even eat dinner." I pulled over to McDonald's and got a Big Mac. Turning up the radio to _Wild Ones by Flo Rida, _as the city starts getting bigger. Pulling into a parking lot. I open the door and looked out to the giant building.

"Apple" I sighed and shrugged my bag over my shoulder.

You're probably wondering, how we so poor when I worked for a big company, like Apple. Well, I do want Crystal and Jane to go to college. I saved up, and so far I got enough money for one of them to go. I needed the rent to be low, but we got by. I'd just hope my boss would give me a promotion.

I walked into building, sign in my name and rode the elevator up, to my office.

_Can't wait for this to be over._


	3. Don't Overwork Yourself

**Hey guys! Thanks for the _love_ and _support_, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

** "**Ms. Moore, do you have the papers ready?" Asked my boss as I was working on inventory. "Yeah, sent you a file." I answered, with a low sigh. I had check the clock almost every few minutes, wishing it would just speed up. My boss was pleased, and walked off.

Finishing my inventory, I went and took my lunch break. I walked out the building and hurried off to Subway and bought a $5 dollar foot-long. Man was I starving. I just sat in the car with the music half way up, but not too loud where it would disturb the people who would walk pass. I had a 15 minute break, so unfair but I can't complain right? I need the money.

I ate half of my sub, and quickly made my way back to Apple. I gave friendly smiles, to those who I walked pass. Though, they looked at me with disgust. Didn't bother me though, used to the stares.

I close my door to my office. I sneaked a phone call to Crystal and Jane. It rang and someone picked up, "Hello!" screamed a cheerful voice that was high pitched. "Hey Crystal, you girls doing fine?" I asked, "Ooooh! yes mom!"

"That's not funny"

"Of course it isn't to you" She mocked, I can imagine her cocking her head to the side, making her eyes wide open with a expression saying 'Oops! I forgot' I heard a low and soft voice in the background.

"Who's Jane talking to?" Crystal seemed to get excited as soon as I asked. "Her, boyfriend" She waited for me to say 'WHAT?!' "3, 2, 1"

"WHAT?!" I shouted in utter shock. Now, how did she get a boyfriend and don't tell me about it. "Yeah! It was so romantic how they met." I rolled my eyes, and hurried her up to give me the short version and can give me the long one at home, because I had to get back to work. "So, basically we went out to the store for a moment. To get some more milk, and I go in and told her to wait outside to watch the bike, and when I come back out, she's chatting with this guy and they kissed!" I nodded, then realize she couldn't see me. "Mhm" "So, pretty much he had saved Jane, from a bunch of jocks and it was like love at first sight."

"What about you're boyfriend?" I asked in wonder. I could hear, Crystal grind her teeth. "I'm not talking to that piece of crap!" she shouted into the phone, that I had to move it away from my ear. "Calm down, what he do this time?"

"He was with another girl! That shows how much you can't trust a boy. Does this mean I'm some kind of joke?!" she screeched into the phone. Once again, I moved the phone far away from me.

I waited, and Crystal's voice was cheerful again. "Enough talk about that, Lily I bet you got a boyfriend." I rolled my eyes again. "Nope, I don't got the time for one and you girls know that. Besides, all these guys out here are perverts anyway."

"You say that about everyone, we all know why you don't got one." That broke a nerve. "Okay, listen Crystal are you trying to get on my bad side." I said as my eyes started to flash. "Come on Lily! It's time to move on!"

"You don't understand, look I gotta go." I told her and hung up on her. I focused back into my worked. I didn't notice the warm liquid, that came down my cheeks til it hit the papers. I rubbed my eyes with my arm. "Enough, enough crying won't solve anything."

My door open silently, and walked in my co-worker Margaret carrying a stack of paper work. "I'm sorry Lily, boss wants these done ASAP." I looked at her like she was crazy. "This will take me about 2 to 3 hours!" I complained.

"I would do it, but I have to go at nine."

"Um, so do I"

"Please...! I got a date, so could please do this for me Lily?" she batted her eyes. "Fine, just know that you're taking me out to eat." She groaned, but was thankful anyway and ran out, yelling a quick "Thanks!"

I pulled out my pen. Time for more signing, and work. Geez, I just might pass out if I overwork myself.

_Gosh.._

* * *

I came out of Apple at 11 o'clock way past my time. I trudged to my car, and drove home. Almost falling asleep at the wheel, a horn blew behind me. I mutter a quick "Sorry" and pulled off the highway.

I parked my car, over by the trees to hide it from the landlord. I'll have the rent money, next Friday, but he intends on going into people's houses without permission. Wait, til I threaten to call the police on his ass.

I started walking to the apartment, which was about 5 blocks away. I tried to increase my speed, but the pain in my feet told me that was a bad idea.

"Ugh.." Can't wait to get home, kicking off these heels, laying on a soft bed with a nice pillow. Sleep sounded so good right now.

_~~R-innnnnng R-iiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng~_

"Could that be my phone ringing?" I checked my phone, no but there was this awful ringing coming from somewhere. Just in that blink of a second, my whole body went limp.

'What?' I fell to the ground and was out cold.

Knocked out cold on the cold ground, in the cold night. I'm probably going to get picked up by some pervert, or worse get left here. I think I rather be left here in the cold, than to get picked up by some pervert.

* * *

"Ow.." I whined as I grabbed my head. "What the hell...?"

"SIS!" screamed familiar voices, I felt cool hands touch my face and tears fall onto my face. "Girls, why are you crying?" I asked with a hoarse voice.

"W-we thought we lost you.." I felt Jane cry into my chest. I stroked her hair, then I realize what had happen. "Shit..." Strange though, how did I get home when I was out cold.

"How did I get home? Did I sleep walk again?" I asked in a little concern voice, last time I had got out of bed sleep walking, I had walked all the way outside and got into the car. Good thing Jane was a light sleeper.

"No, thank god. This man right here found you, out cold on the sidewalk." Crystal pointed to a person, who was quietly sitting on the couch staring at us. He was about 6 feet, wore a suit and red time. Must be very formal, but the one thing caught my attention was his face. It was blank.. and I mean literally blank with NO expression or color. Tell me this is a dream..? _'Dude, did I really get pick up by a um.. faceless man?' _

The man nod his head. _'Wait did he just read my thoughts?' _He nodded again. _'What the hell?' _


End file.
